


The Art of One-Upsmanship

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “Jensen/Misha - Misha + Mistletoe = sneaky ninja kisses, that is until Jensen plays him at his own game” at the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/117722.html?thread=397018#t397018">12 Days of Christmas</a> meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of One-Upsmanship

This is getting ridiculous. Jensen’s getting a crick in his neck from constantly looking up. So far Misha’s stashed mistletoe on the bathroom door, their bedroom door, the front door (in fact, pretty much _every_ door in their apartment), at the entrance to Jensen’s trailer, on one of the boom mikes… And _every time,_ Misha kisses him. Jensen wouldn’t mind…everyone knows about their relationship by now, and he hasn’t done it when they’re actually shooting…but Misha just kisses him and vanishes, like he has Castiel’s angel powers, and Jensen can’t even kiss _back,_ much less get hold of him.

So he does something that’s probably going to get Eric and Ben both furious at him, but they can always put it on the gag reel. The fangirls would appreciate it.

He lets Jared in on it, and since he’s always pranking Misha anyway he thinks it’s an awesome idea. When they’re shooting the episode, he waits until a scene when Castiel is on the way through a door, then flicks his eyes upward.

Misha looks up despite himself, at the mistletoe above his head. Jensen swoops in and kisses him; and not a quick kiss like Misha always gave him: this is a full-blown French kiss, one hand on the back of the neck, the other groping his ass…

Misha stiffens, then moans and grabs Jensen’s shirt, kissing him back.

When they finally break apart, there’s some scattered wolf-whistles. Jensen grins at Misha as Eric rolls his eyes and says, “Get a room guys!” and sets them up to reshoot.


End file.
